Ryu prologue
by Emma Vance
Summary: Ren is the king of Ryu and Ash is her kirin. This is the story of how they met and what happens to them after- this is not a love story, and it's about the kingdom of Ryu which, if you have seen the anime, is the one that no one knows much of anything about. WARNING: oc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time uploading a fanfic, despite I've had this account for a little under a year. I like to get farther in stories before I plan on publishing them. Anyway, any person that has ever seen the Twelve Kingdoms anime knows that in one part Suzu explains about the other kings and kirins of the other countries One kingdom that is not really explained because you no one knows much about them is Ryu. Now I, being one of those people that like injecting characters of my own creation into stories, went "Oh! I can play off that!" So I put in my own king and kirin and meant to write a quick prologue about how they met. The problem is, it's a bit longer than that. I meant to stop after the three and a half pages that I meant to write, but I'm now on fourteen going on fifteen. I will upload these in chapters so that might take awhile and people might get kinda annoyed with me, but I probably won't stop. Please comment and tell me what you think. If it is criticism thank you, but it is up to me whether I take your advice or not. Anyone who hasn't seen the anime, but has read the book should at least understand the world that we are in and the terminology. Those of you that have never heard about this before and are just reading it to see how badly I fail should probably get off this page and read something else, or go read the wiki page or _**the**__**book**_ and then come back and try again. One last thing- most of these names I found in a Japanese to English/English to Japanese dictionary, so most of these names have some meaning behind them that can be linked to the character. All except Ren and Ash. I just gave them those names because I liked them and didn't delve to deep into it. The meaning of Ash's name that I put down I'm also pretty sure is wrong, But oh well. Enjoy and comment!

"Thirteen years old and already the Empress of Japan." words that had been going around the palace since she claimed the throne at the age of nine. Ren sighed. She hated being the center of attention, but it came with her duties so she grinned and bared it. Her younger sister Koto was much better suited for the role than she was. Koto was a charismatic girl. She enjoyed people and the people loved her. But what Koto lacked and Ren had that Koto wanted was a good, stable, and smart plan for the country's future. If Koto just had that, Ren would hand her over Japan in less than a heartbeat. Ruling truly wasn't for her. Her court objected to her ideas, the ones that went against the country's normal standards. Ren wanted to make a place where all people were happy, a place where people could do what they love without the fear of someone hanging over their shoulder ready to kill them or rat them out if something went wrong. Ren wanted to reform her country, and definitely change how the government would work. But of course the entire government was against her ways. The only reason she stayed in control was because of the people in her country that needed her. That was all that kept her there.

Ren sighed again and walked down the hall, feeling the long robes of her kimono swish around her feet, hearing the laughter echo from the rooms as the other ladies in the vicinity giggled over things that she didn't know and didn't concern her. She was going to inspect the new citizens that had a wish to be employed at the palace. The guards snapped to attention and then prostrated themselves when they saw her come into view. Ren normally would have told them to get up, and then they would have opened the door for her, but she didn't feel like being a helpless twit of an Empress at the moment, so she allowed them to stay on the floor- knowing that as soon as she was gone they would pick themselves up- and opened the door to the large room herself.

As Ren walked in all the men and women dropped their heads to the ground and prostrated themselves like the guards had done before. All save one at least. Standing like a lone iris in the middle of a pack of weeds, he stared at her. The boy couldn't be older than eighteen, Ren looked around the room seeing her sister and fiance'. They since being of royal descent and marrying into the royal family were only required to bow part way and then stand up again had finished their bow and were standing there wide- eyed at the boy who didn't get down to his knees. After a second Koto snapped, not being able to take anymore of this transgression in front of her.

"How dare you?!" she squealed in a shrill voice "Why do you not bow before the _Empress_?!" Koto said Empress in such a way that made it sound like _she_ was the one _he_ was supposed to be bowing to, _not_ Ren. "This is NOT except able! GUARDS!" She called, and the men behind her rose from their position on the floor and started to advance on the boy.

"Guards stop," Ren said coolly "you forget your place. Unless someone is trying to harm my sister, Lord Isu, or myself you listen to my orders, not Koto's. And Koto," Ren said turning to her sister who flinched at the tone in Ren's voice "you forget your place as well. It is not your duty to dispatch guards on a man who clearly has done nothing wrong. I will over look your transgression this time, but it shall not happen again." Koto hissed and nodded her understanding. Isu put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear, which made Koto laugh. Ren pretended not to notice, and turned back to the boy.

"What is your name young man?" She asked the boy.

"Your not much younger than me, so why call me a young man?" he replied. The whole room gasped, and people even began to pick up their heads to look at him and see Ren's own reaction. Ren smiled.

"True but since I know no name to address you by, young man will have to do."

The boy considered this for a moment and then said. "I have no name from this country, but where I come from people call me Ryuki. What would your name be?" Koto guffawed at him and was about to comment, but one look from Ren shut her up.

"My name is Ren Gray. I am the Empress of this country of Japan. You are not from here, but you speak Japanese perfectly. May I also assume that you are not here to seek work."

"That is correct," Ryuki replied "I was passing outside the gates when they opened and I was carried inside by all these people here."

Ren looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Well Ryuki-san," Ren pronounced his name carefully "although you are not here for a job how would you like to become my personal attendant?" Ryuki's mouth opened wide, but before he could speak a blast of outbursts filled the room. The main one was of course Koto's"

"Sister you must reconsider! You already have an attendant!"

"Well then from now on she can be yours, everyone already knows she only listens to you anyway so this wouldn't change things. Now find a place for all these people, you obviously don't need me for that." with the protests at her back Ren ushered for Ryuki to follow her, and exited the room.

"Why leave the decision to her?" Ryuki asked catching up to Ren "Isn't that your duty?"

"Yes, but she would have taken over anyway, and besides she is the one everybody listens to, so I'm really not missing anything." Ren's voice was sad, but she continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

The months passed and Ren noticed that Ryuki became a wonderful attendant. She had found out he was seventeen, and was considered important in the place he hailed from. One day she was sitting on the edge of the cliff near her palace when she asked Ryuki if she could give him a new name.

"Why?" He asked "Is it no good?"

"No not that," she assured him "It just is a little complicated to say."

"I thought you liked complicated." He teased.

"I do," she smiled "but I also like names I can say with relative ease. So is your answer a "no"?"

"Of course not, I would be delighted if you would."

Ren smiled even wider. "Well, how's this? Ashten (Haito)."

"Ashten." Ryuki said, running over the strange name with his tongue.

"Yes," Ren said "Ash, as in the infallible ash tree, not to mention how your hair reminds no one of ash so I thought that might be a good surprise, and ten which means tower, and stands for the sturdiness you always show."

Ryuki smiled "I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

More months passed, and winter came. Ren's illness got worse as the days went on. Ash, as Ren called him most of the time knew about the illness, but couldn't stand to be around her when it set in. So these days she spent mostly alone. It was her birthday- December thirteenth- she was now fourteen, and the palace had hosted a grand party in her honor. Ren was going for a night walk because her illness had started to take effect. Her sister and her fiance' had left half way through, and Ash was no where to be found.

Ren passed by a door that open just a crack, and paused when she heard her sisters voice come from the inside. Ren peered in and almost cried. In the room was her sister and Isu lying on the floor, their naked bodies pressed together. Ren backed away from the door, making up her mind as she did. She walked slowly to the cliff. The people of her kingdom didn't need her anymore, they had Koto. Lord Isu also had Koto. The people of the palace only listened to Koto- save Ash. But Ash would not come near her anymore. He said it was cause' she smelled of too much blood. She didn't blame him. What country needed a ruler that couldn't get herself out of bed most days because she was too sick?

Ren puked of the edge of the cliff, and watched the blood hit the rocks below. She moved to the very edge and prepared to jump when suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Ren, you cannot do this." She turned and saw Ash standing there.

"Yes I can," Ren said "this country doesn't need me anymore." she started to turn back around again when Ash said something that shocked her more than anything.

"People need you."

"What do you mean?"

"Another country's people need you."

Ren looked at him "Ask Koto to do it then, she would love to."

Ash shook his head. "No It has to be you. If it's not then the people will be worse off than they are. The Heaven's will not except anyone else."

"Are you lying to me?" Ren asked

"Not at all." Ash replied "I do not lie to my mistress, future king of my country." Ren looked deep into his eyes and saw that he wasn't. Ash extended his hand, and Ren reached for it. Suddenly the ground underneath her gave out, and she gave out a short yell as she plummeted to the rocks below. She heard Ash give a shout of what sounded like "Sakishi" and then she stopped falling. She had landed into the arms of something. Ren looked up and let out a gasp. What had caught her had been a flying demon. It flew up to the stable part of the cliff, set her down next to Ash, and then disappeared into his shadow. Ren pointed at it and tried to make out words as Ash's hand grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"That was Seikoshi one of my sirei, that part can be explained latter," Ash looked at her with a look of disapproval "how many times have I told you that the end of the cliff is dangerous and that you should stay away?"

"Many." Ren mumbled and looked at the ground.

Ash sighed and got down on his hands and knees bowing at her foot. She looked at him with curiosity but said nothing. "With Heaven's Mandate, I greet my master.," Ash said, his head still to the ground "Henceforth I shall serve you always in utmost loyalty- this is my pledge." Ash looked up at Ren. "There are people who need you. Say you accept this, and you will gain a loyal advisor to help you and the ability to save the people that so desperately need you to help them."

Ren looked at him. "I accept." she said without a moment's hesitation.

Ash bowed his forehead and placed it gently on her foot. After a second he stood up and looked at her. She stared back at him. He smiled. "Now," he said "let us go home."

"But I'm already home." Ren said confused

"No," he said shaking his head "let's go home to Ryu, to where you really belong."


	4. Chapter 4

On my other posts I forgot to add this: The concept of this story and the world that everyone lives in belongs completely to Fuyumi Ono, the only thing I claim to own is my own plot and my oc's. Again I apologize for forgetting to put that before *bows* please forgive my transgression.

What happened after that was really a blur. Ren wrote a suicide note that she left on her beside table next to her futon. Then she grabbed her sword that her father had given her right before he died.

"Is all this really necessary?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Ren "even if they don't believe the note, the blood at the bottom of the cliff should be enough to convince them. Are we ready to go?"

"If you are." Ash replied, and she nodded. Ash took her arm, and that was where the blur set in. She had no idea what he was doing. She shut her eyes tight and when she opened them again she was falling. There was no time to scream, and it didn't matter anyway cause' her lungs had frozen. She looked underneath her and saw a big strange shape come near her, and then jolted as she hit it. Ash came down in front of her and landed gently on the animals back.

"Wha-" she spluttered.

"This is Jijitsu, another one of my sirei." Ash told her.

"Th- thank you." Ren managed to say to the beast beneath her. And voice chuckled inside her head.

"Not a problem my lady." Ren gulped and then looked at Ash.

"Can you, um, tell your other seri, the one that saved me before, uh, thank you as well? Please."

Ash laughed. "It's _sirei_, and she has already heard you."

"Um okay." Ren said, a blush coming to her cheeks. She felt stupid.

"Where would you like us to go master." the sirei Jijitsu said.

"Hohzan," Ash replied "I promised the Oracles that when I found the new king I would bring him or her to meet them first, and then send word to the palace."

"Yes master." Jijitsu said.

Ren figured that it was a good time to ask what was going on.

"Ash, where are we going? What is this place? We're not in Japan anymore are we?"

Ash turned around on Jijitsu to face her "We are in the place you might call the twelve kingdoms. In this world there are twelve kingdoms. The four outside kingdoms are Tai, Shun, Ren, and Hou." he smiled as he said her nickname, but then continued "Then there are eight inside kingdoms. Those are En, Kei, Kou, Sai, Han, Kyou, and of course Ryu of which you will be king. The place we are heading to is where I was born. It is called Hohzen. All kirin are born on Hohzen- except for a small few of them which are accidentally whisked away to Hourai or how you call it Japan. The same can happen to the citizens of the twelve kingdoms. This plac-"

"But if you are born how are you whisked away? Does someone just come and grab the baby out of the mother's arms and run off to Japan with it?"

"It's not like that. People here are born in a different way. Two people one man and one women from the same village get married and go to a special tree and pray to the heavens for a child. They tie a piece of thread to a branch of the tree, and if the heavens will it a large egg like sack will grow from the branch where the ribbon was placed. After ten months the baby is born, and the couple is blessed with a child. It is almost the same with kirin. On Hohzen there is a tree like the one's in the kingdoms. Each of the twelve branches symbolizes each of the twelve kingdoms. When the previous kirin of a kingdom dies a new kirin is begins to shape on the tree branch of the kingdom it will serve. Though sometimes a large storm can pass through Hohzen and the kingdoms and whisk away the children on the trees and take them to Hourai or Japan where they find a human mother to stay in and then they are soon born with the look of how the family would imagine they would. Many don't realize that they are from somewhere else. I found you because you are the new king of Ryu, and the kingdom's kirin always knows who the rightful king is. I knew my king was not in Ryu, so I decided to go and check out Hourai and there I found you."

"I guess that makes some sense. At least I know that this place is totally different from Japan," Ren thought for a moment "Ash do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes."

"You called yourself Ryuki did you not?"

"Yes I called myself that."

"And you are the kirin for the kingdom of Ryu?"

"Yes."

"Were you named after the kingdom?"

"In a way yes. Kirin that are born on Hohzen are called by their courtly names only. Kirin that are male are their kingdom's name and 'ki' at the end. Kirin that are female are their kingdom's name and 'rin' at the end. Only those who are born in Hourai have names like yours, but they also have their courtly names."

"Well you have a name like mine."

Ash chuckled "That was because you gave it to me remember."

Ren smiled "Yes. I do remember that."

"Master," Jijitsu interrupted "we are here."

"Thank you." Ash said "Anymore questions before we land?"

"Just one. Are you human, or something else?"

"Something else. Kirin are not human, despite our appearance."

"Okay."

"You're taking this very well."

"Well the initial shock hasn't had time to set in yet, I'll probably freak out later."

"That I will look forward to." Ash smirked, and Ren punched him lightly on the arm.

"And also," Ren continued as they landed "I figured there would be no use trying to reject it. I am here and I will do my job as best as I can."

"That's the best way to look at it." Ash agreed, and helped her down from Jijitsu. When she was safely on the ground Jijitsu disappeared back into Ash's shadow.

"Thank you." She said both to Ash and his shadow, and her heard chuckles from both of them. There was suddenly yelling from behind her and she turned to see many young women rush toward Ash and her. Startled she took a step back. Ash turned to her and smiled.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, it's just the oracles."

"Ryuki you're back!" came one voice.

"Finally! Did you find the new king!"

"Is that her? Is the new king a lady-king?!" with this comment they all stopped short, waiting for an answer.

"This is-" Ash managed to say before Ren stepped forward and bowed with respect.

"My name is Revana Gray. It is very nice to meet all of you." Ren looked up, and saw that all the oracles were stunned. One stepped forward, the leader of them all, and looked right at her and then at Ash.

"Ryuki is this the new king of Ryu?" she asked.

"That she is my lady. Ren is the new king of Ryu."

"Then that is all we need to know." and with that she got down and prostrated herself in front of the girl, and all the other oracles followed suit.

Ren was stunned "Pl- please don't do that. I haven't done anything to deserve being bowed to." The head oracle stood up, and then all the oracles stood up as well.

"Then you needn't bow to us," she said "Zenku, please show her majesty and the Taiho to their rooms. They will depart for Ryu in a few days. Ryuki do you wish us to send word to the palace that you have found the king?"

"Yes please, but leave out the fact that our king is a lady- king. I don't want the ministers to get a bad first impression before they meet her."

"As you wish. Zenku." As the lady said this a girl came forward. She looked at most nineteen. She bowed and then ushered for them to follow her. Ash quickly complied and Ren followed after him.

"We are heading to the Iris gardens," Zenku said skipping backwards in front of them- faced so they could see her talk. "that's where Ryuki was raised."

"He was raised in a garden?" Ren inquired.

"No, of course not," Zenku said, eyes going wide "there is a building there so there is a place to sleep, and eat. We wouldn't make Ryuki sleep outside."

"I wasn't saying that he did, I just thought if he had that it would explain some things." Zenku stopped short and gaped at Ren. Ash couldn't help himself and started to laugh, making Zenku look even more startled.

"What would it explain?" he managed to ask Ren.

"Oh nothing," She said, hands behind her back, and sauntered forward. "is this the way to the Iris gardens."

"Ye- yes." Zenku said.

"Thank you." Ren said, and continued to walk forward. Ash ran to catch up with her, leaving Zenku standing there stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I know I have really only one person that reads this but I'm still gonna' post. I have come to the great realization that I needed to post, (gods I need to stop reading Gravitation and Junjo Romantica fanfic's) and that I have absolutely no life whatsoever! (23 pages. Really Em?) I always try my best to write what I feel as if the characters would say, and since these characters are my own it's pretty easy. But if it seems at a point that the characters get, seemingly, out of character please tell me. I LOVE feedback. The good, the bad, the ugly, and all that other random junk in between. So please, please, please comment. (comments are fun. I comment on things all the time) I also have a blog that if you guys want to read more of my writing you might want to check out: .com It's all written by me, Emmaline Vance. (and comments on those are also greatly sought and appreciated)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry that I forget this most of the time! This concept, story, world, writing thing is technically owned by Fuyumi Ono. I do not claim to own anything but my characters, and the original plot. No matter how much I would like to, and then publish. (I NEED to move to Japan. They have bloody fanfiction STORES!)**

They stayed there for only a few days. Ash and the oracles spent that time explaining this world to her. Two things that stuck out to her were that the kirin was the embodiment of the people's will, and that Zenku was originally from Ryu. But soon she began to get impatient. She wanted to see the country she was supposed to save. Ash easily gave in to her demand. He had told her that the only reason they didn't go to Ryu right when they got to this world is because of his promise to the oracles, and the fact that he didn't want Ren to go straight to the ministers without some idea of what this world was about.

On the day they left, all the oracles came out to see them go. Ren bowed deeply to them, and the high oracle reminded her that she was king so she should not bow to them.

"Are you saying that I should not bow to people who deserve my respect? Because I see many women who deserve that at the very least. I thank you for your gracious hospitality towards me." Ash put a hand on her arm.

"Are you ready to go."

"Yes, but I don't want to go straight to the palace. I want to walk around Ryu a bit and see what is there."

"I Think we can arrange that."

As they walked away Ren heard voices behind her.

"What a strange girl. Will she really be best for the kingdom?" said one oracle.

"I think she's exactly what Ryu needs." Zenku replied, and you could hear the proudness beaming in her voice. Ren smiled.

Ren and Ash exited out the gates, and Ash proceeded to wrap a cloth around his hair. Apparently kirin were the only ones in the kingdoms with gold hair, so if they wanted to walk about they had to cover it- since it didn't dye. Ash called forth Jijitsu and they took off. The ride didn't seem to last that long, and when they started to pass over Ryu Ash had Jijitsu place them in a clump of dead trees, not far from the capital. They stepped out of the trees and Ren gasped. The country of Ryu was all barren. The few trees that were there held no leaves. The patches of grass that were here and there were dead and looked like one step on them would turn them to dust. The soil had dried to a point that it could only be called sand. It was easy to tell that little to nothing would grow in it.

"Hey! What are you two doing on my land?!" came a voice a little ways from them. They turned to see an old man hobbling towards them, brandishing a cane. As the man came up Ren bowed to him.

"I'm quite sorry sir, I didn't know this was your land. You see I was being shown around the area by this young man here." she said gesturing to Ash.

"So you don't live here lass?" The old man asked.

"I was born here, but I moved away a long time ago. My parents died recently and I thought I'd come see how this country is doing."

"well you and your guide better turn back around lass. There ain't anything good here for you- just a whole lot of ruin left over from the Cardinal-King."

"I heard that this country hasn't had good luck with lady- kings."

"Yes, not any good ones, and the Cardinal-King was a tyrant. I'm surprised that she lasted five years. I pray to the Heaven's that our next king is not a lady- king."

Ren smiled a sad smile and bowed again "I'm very sorry for your lost sir. And may I ask your name?"

"Tashikameru, Tatsu." he said.

"Tashikameru-sama what do you wish for this country to look like?"

Tatsu thought for a moment then answered "Green everywhere. Blue water. Flowers. Food growing. No demons. No one starving. People happy, so happy that they dance in the street and laugh every day like they used to. That is my wish. Silly huh."

"Not at all sir. I'm sorry for taking so much of your time."

"Not a problem young lass. You watch yourself out there. Until the new king is found and restores order this kingdom is a very dangerous place."

"Thank you sir."

As they began to walk away Ash turned around. "Sir," he said "are you on the divine registry?"

"Yes I am son, at least for the time being, til they get around to taking me off- since I'm not in the government anymore. How did you know?"

"I see many people every day who are on it. Thank you very much for your time." With that they both walked away and disappeared over the hill. Ren looked around the kingdom as they continued toward the capital. The kingdom was in terrible shape of disarray. People lying on the streets skinnier than Ren had ever seen. The capital was a picture of dispair. Even in Japan it wasn't this bad.

"Ryu has hit rock bottom, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Ash answered with sadness in his voice.

Ren smiled, and Ash looked startled "At least there is no where to go but up. I can reform this kingdom into something it's people and king can be proud of. All hope is not lost, it's in this way a perfect country. We can start over, we can make a difference. At least when I die I won't be accused of being the king that had to bring the kingdom down before it could go back up."

At this Ash had the same feeling he had when he had first seen her, pure awe and joy, but also the feeling of destruction. But he smiled, happy to give this young girl the benefit of the doubt.

They walked up the long stairs that led to the palace. Guards were stationed about every ten stairs, but they let them through easily asking no questions. Only at the gate where you could request an audience with someone in government were they stopped.

"Damn," Ash swore "we should have come in the other way, oh well."

"Stop you! Who do you think you are trying to get to the palace! Do you have an apointme-," the small man stopped short. Ash had taken the cloth off his head and stood before radiating a kind of authority that she had never felt from him before. Any other time she might have been scared but now she felt comforted by it.

"Who do you think I am?" Ash said coolly. The small man quivered and the guards stepped back

"M- my apol- apologizes Taiho. I- I didn't real- realize i- it was y- you. Of course y- you may go th- through."

"Thank you." Ash said stiffly, and ushered Ren to go ahead.

"Taiho, please wait." the small man said gaining a bit of his bravado back. Both Ren and Ash stopped. The small man gestured for the guards. "That girl cannot go with you. I have never seen her before and cannot allow a citizen of her standing to accompany you into the palace. We must do a thorough background check before she can pass through this point. Truthfully she should not even be in your presence without bowing." Ash looked startled, and before he could say anything Ren stepped forward. If a glare could kill then he would have been dead within the short time he ignored her.

"Excuse me?" She accused putting her hands on her hips, and he turned to her.

"Sorry little girl, you'll have to stay here."

"First off I'm fourteen, not a little girl! Second who in the heaven's name do you think I am?"

"A little girl who's following the coattails of our Taiho. GUARDS!"

"Don't touch me!" Ren snapped at the incoming guards, and they stopped and backed away

"Guards! What are you doing?!" the man wailed "She's just a little girl!"

She rounded on the little man, towering over him, and he began to cower in her presence. "I don't get pissed off easily," she growled, and Ash was about to step forward when she continued "I can stand all the insults to my person that anyone wants to throw my way, but you have gone too far! One, you insulted my height, which is one of the insults to me that I cannot stand! Second, you insulted my lineage, which is insulting my family! You have never met them and have NO RIGHT to think they are anything less than honorable people who have done great things for human kind! Second part two, you have insulted the dead! There is no-one dead that deserves to be insulted! And C, you have accused my friend of being a less than capable person, one that can't even pick out the correct people to be friends and or acquaintances with! This man here," she said pointing to Ash "is the smartest man I have ever met before in my life! No-one in the world has the right to criticize this man here! You especially! He should be shown the utmost respect there is out there! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?!"

The man cowered and did not answer.

"Aburamushi," Ash said softly, and the small man looked at him. "I sent word to the palace days ago. Who did I say I was bringing to the palace today?"

"Th- the ki-," he cut himself off and stared at the fuming girl in front of him and realized who he had just thoroughly insulted. The small man Aburamushi threw himself to the floor in front of the girl, and began to beg for forgiveness.

"Yes," Ash continued, still in that soft voice. "this is Ren Gray, former Empress of the country of Japan, known to us as Hourai, new king of this kingdom of Ryu." At this the guards gasped and dropped to their knees and prostrated themselves in front of Ren. She was about to tell them to get up when Ash pulled her arm and led her through the door, all the while telling the guards to send word ahead that they were here and did not wish to be stopped in case this happened again. And that word of this was not to be relayed to the other posts and ministers.

As they walked up more stairs her mood began to calm, and so she asked Ash a question.

"Do the people who want to have an audience with the ministers of the government have to go through that man first?"

"Yes, sadly they do. That is why the place was empty except for the guards."

"Well that is definitely going to change."

"I hope so. The people should not have to go through that when they need to see someone from the government."

"The government is there for the people, so they should feel welcome when they need to inquire or complain about something."

"If the people do not feel right in their own kingdom-"

"How can we expect to create a kingdom that they do feel comfortable in-"

"If we have never seen them comfortable-"

"Or happy with the way they live and the ability to interact with the government." they grinned at each other. During the time they had been finishing each others sentences they had passed many prostrated guards and people at checkpoints along the stairs. Finally they reached the big door that led into the palace, there were no guards there- which at this Ren sighed with relief, she hated when people prostrated themselves in front of her.

"Shall we go in," asked Ash gesturing to the door.

Ren took in a deep breath "Might as well." she replied, and Ash pushed open the door. When Ren saw the other side she groaned. So many people- maids, guards, cooks, and so on- were all there bowed in the very bow that Ren hated.

She shivered, and Ash asked "Where are the Ministers?"

"In the court hall Taiho." a finely clad women said, still in her bow.

"Why are they there and not here meeting their new king?"

The women quivered "They said that they would await her majesty in the court hall, while you arrived and got changed."

"I knew we should have gone up the back gates." Ash mumbled underneath his breath.

"I beg your pardon taiho?" the women asked with curiosity.

"Nothing," Ash said, and led Ren through the mass of people "just that I'm sick of people getting bad before first impressions of every lady- king that walks through the door." then pushed Ren the rest of the way out of the room.

"What the?" Ren asked, and Ash gave her the don't ask look so Ren looked around instead, and then started to cry. Ash stopped abruptly and turned her around to face him, a worried look on his face

"What's wrong?" he pressed, a worried tone in his voice. "You feel well don't you?"

"This place," Ren sobbed.

"Are you feeling home sick?"

Ren shook her head "All this gold, silver, precious gems, expensive wood, and beautifully woven tapestry's! All of this could be sold off and then the people could be better off! It could feed families for years! Why is it all up here?! Why is it not sold?! Why haven't the ministers done anything to help it?!"

Ash led her to the side of the hallway, and pulled out a handkerchief which he used to dry her eyes.

"I know, I know," he said in a soft voice- like the one you use with small children. "but you're here to change that, right?"

"Right." She said finally calming down.

"This is the royal palace, given to the king of Ryu by heaven. It would be considered an act against the king and heaven if they ransacked this place. The only one allowed to do that is you since this is your home. But we can discuss this in more depth later," his face that had been calm and soothing turned into a look of disgust and Ash turned away from Ren. "right now we shouldn't _keep the ministers waiting any longer_." Ash spat that part out and then started to lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it's Em! Sorry I take so long to update but I've been writing smutty awesomeness for the last while and have had no motivation to upload (although I had this written months ago) If you want to read all of what I have written so far check out my blog- which can be found under my profile! Read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono owns all of this. I own nothing but my OC's and the plot-line.**

The way to her room was complicated and strange. They met no people on their way to them, and the halls seemed dark and huge. The glory around her made her sick, it was completely unfair to everyone in the kingdom. Finally they arrived at an ornamental door, and Ash opened it while ushering her in. He closed the door behind her, but he didn't come in.

"What?! A-"

"I need to get changed too, but I'll only be a few minutes."

"O- okay." Ren stuttered, and she heard footsteps leading away from the door. She sighed and took a look around. The room was lavish and had nothing in it that fitted her taste. Ren walked over to the dresser and opened the box that was on top of it, and gawked. The box was filled to the very brim with expensive jewelery. Ren pulled out an opal necklace and stared. Then there was a voice from behind.

"My lady may I please inquire to what you are doing in the kings chamber. You are not trying to steal jewels are you? If you are I regret that I must tell this to the ministers who will relay it to the Taiho."

Ren turned to see a girl taller than herself in a standing bow. "Um. . ." Ren managed to get out and the necklace clattered to the dresser.

"I'm sorry My lady, but you need to leave now." And with that the girl marched over to Ren, grasped her arm, wrenched her to the door, opened it, and literately threw her out. Ren shrugged and sat down outside the room, and waited for Ash. She honestly didn't mind not wearing the clothes that she was supposed to, in fact she would have walked to the court hall by herself, but she needed Ash to guide her because she had no idea where it was.

Ren only sat there for a moment or two, listening to the tall girl brood around in the room she had just come from, when Ash appeared in more formal clothes than she had ever seen him in.

"Why aren't you dressed?!" He asked surprised, running up to her.

"I was evicted." Ren pointed at the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Exactly what I said," Ren replied "evicted." Ash sighed, and hoisted Ren up off the floor. He then opened the door, and stepped inside. The tall girl turned at their entrance and quickly bowed deep to Ash, casting a glare at Ren.

"Mitsu?" Ash asked "What is going on here?"

"Taiho," Mitsu started standing fully up, and pointed at Ren "I came out of the closet to find this girl going through the king's jewelery. I'm sure that if I hadn't stepped in she would have taken the opal necklace and anything else she could have pocketed."

"I would not have," Ren protested, earning her another glare from Mitsu. "I don't even like jewelery anyway, I say we distribute it amongst the people. I think the ministers would find that very attractive." Mitsu's glare deepened, and Ash began to smother a laugh, which in turn earned him a glare from Mitsu as well.

"Taiho, please I urge you to take this seriously. This girl was about to steal from the king, to steal from the heavens! She must be punished for her deeds. Her even coming into the inner palace, into this chamber, not once but twice, was treason itself-"

"Mitsu," Ash said, and the girl immediately shut up. "Ren has no need to steal what she already owns, and can wander these halls and come in these rooms anytime she pleases. What you saw was her natural curiosity for all things she wants to know. She had no idea you were in the room, and no idea what was in the box. Had you given her time she probably would have flopped on the bed, investigated the closet, and been later than I would have wished to meet the ministers."

"So true," Ren commented nodding her agreement. "you know me so well, it's almost scary."

Ash grinned, and was about to comment.

"I said almost." Ren quickly said.

"Wha- what?" Mitsu asked, she was trying to process what Ash had said. "Taiho, are yo- you saying that, that _this_ girl is the new king."

"Yes." Ash replied easily.

"Why _her?_ I mean she looks no more than nine."

"I'm might be small for my age," Ren protested "but I'm fourteen, which last time I checked was older than nine!" Ren was about to add more, but Ash shushed her.

"I know you visited me on Hohzen, but this is her destiny. And I know she'll do a good job."

"But didn't you say that any king would be a problem for Ryu, especially after the Cardinal-King! You deny me the place and give it to a girl that knows nothing about this world. One who you don't even know! Are you trying to spite me?"

"Not at all," Ash replied calmly "I know her well because I spent some time working with her, and I knew from the moment I met her she would be the king of this kingdom. Now I believe that you have no choice. Please help Ren get ready, it is crucial that we see the ministers sometime soon." then muttering underneath his breath he added "Before they get an even worse impression of her."

Mitsu was shaking, and it wasn't from sadness. "Of course Taiho. It will be as you wish."

"Thank you," Ash said curtly, and then turned to Ren. "I'll be waiting for you outside, don't take too long."

"Okay." Ren agreed, and walked over the closet, and slid herself inside.

"W. O. W." Ren stated, her mouth open wide. Mitsu forced Ren aside, quickly found some strange garments, and shoved them in Ren's arms. Ren carried the large bundle out of the closet, and very ungracefully dumped it on the bed. "What the hell are all these things?"

"Ceremonial clothes." Mitsu snapped "Now if you will follow me, I'll show you to your dressing room-"

"I have a dressing room?" Ren interrupted, surprised.

"Yes," Mitsu replied with anger "You have eighteen rooms that are only your own."

_"Eighteen rooms?!"_

"Ye-"

"Who in the world needs _eighteen rooms_?!"

"Wha-" Mitsu gasped, shocked.

"I mean, when I lived in Japan I had four rooms, a bedroom, a study, a relaxation room, and a library. I never would have thought that anyone would ever need eighteen rooms. It's unrealistic!"

"But you're a king now aren't you? You're supposed to want eighteen rooms, and be waited on hand and foot!"

"If that is what I'm supposed to want then I guess I'm a bad king, cause' I don't plan on changing my ways. That wouldn't be fair to my people or myself, mainly because I want them to see the best and the worst of me. If I'm putting up airs then they will never see the real me. The only thing they'll see is an imposter, a fake, a person who only cares about their self image and nothing about the people around them."

A quiet minute passed, and then Mitsu finally responded.

"You put on quite a show with words, but that isn't enough to convince me that you are right for this kingdom. I still hate you."

"You're perfectly welcome to hate me, but first, can you help me into these clothes," Ren said, gesturing to the clothes beside her on the bed. "they seem much harder to put on then my kimono, and Ash will get impatient if I take any longer."

"Um. . Okay." the girl said, and helped Ren fix and tie the clothes to a point where she looked presentable.

"Uhggg. . ." Ren commented "these clothes are incredibly uncomfortable to wear."

"Don't complain," Mitsu chided, carefully fixing Ren's hair. "all the other kings had to go through this, so you can deal. There you go, that's as good as it'll get with this hair, now go join the Taiho before he freaks out over time or something."

Ren bounced up, knocking a few strands loose. "Thank you Mitsu!"

"Don't thank me, I still hate you."

"That's still perfectly fine." Ren said again, and disappeared into the hall.

"That took awhile." Ash commented.

"Well I'm dressed aren't I?"

"True," Ash smirked, and tentatively took her arm. "shall we go?"

"Of course," Ren smiled evilly "wouldn't want to get you more upset than you already you are."

"I'm not-" Ash protested.

"I know." Ren cut off, feigning innocence. She put her hands behind her head, and walked a little past Ash, and turned around.

Ash smiled and shook his head, then walked in the opposite direction that Ren had been about to go.

"This way." he told her, holding out his hand, gesturing for her to take it. Ren ignored the hand, striding past him with her head held high. Ash nodded in approval, and then doubled over in silent laughter when her stance of power was cut short with her tripping over her collection of ceremonial clothes/skirts. Ash walked in front of her and she followed behind him. They walked through more confusing halls that twisted and turned into complicated spirals and knots.

"These corridors are incredibly messed up, how do you find things in these halls?" Ren inquired, passing the eighty fifth ornamental painting.

"I don't really know," Ash laughed "but you get used to it after a while. Oh, here we are." Ash stopped in front of a huge set of doors that were lavishly decorated. Her pushed it open, and Ren held her breath in anticipation, and then quickly let out in a gasp as she saw that the court hall was deserted. Ren walked in looking around confused.

"What is g-"

"What the hell is going on?! Where are all the ministers?!" Ash hissed, shaking with a rage that Ren had never seen in anyone before, much less the calm and collected person that was standing a little ways behind her. Ash turned and started to stalk out of the court, "I demand that the ministers come to the court hall at once, this is the utmost transgression. Th-"

"Ash." Ren said quietly, and he shut up immediately. "It's all right, leave them be."

"But Re-"

"It's okay," Ren walked over to the stairs, climbing them, and sitting down on the high throne "I will sit here on this bench of power til the ministers come meet me, and bade me the presence of their thoughts. So do not get mad at them, let them come to their own understanding of me, and I'll wait here til they decide to face me. So here I will sit."

"Ren?"

"I've made my decision Ash, and I will not change my mind."

"Ren!"

"Ryuki," Ren said sharply, calling Ash by his courtly name. She very rarely to never called him that, so he looked startled. Ren softened her voice "I know what I'm doing, and I promise to be careful. Don't worry about me, and don't worry about the ministers, I'll have them whipped into shape before anyone knows it." Ash smiled, but you could still feel the concern emanating from him.

"Yes your majesty." Ash said bowing.

"Ash, don't call me 'Your Majesty'. You know I don't like that."

"Then don't call me 'Ryuki'."

"Fine." Ren said.

"Then we are in agreement."

"Good. Now you can run off and go do whatever you are supposed to do around here."

"My job is to be your adviser, until the formal ceremony and your meeting of the ministers I don't have that much to do until we finally start setting the guidelines of the kingdom."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what will you do now?"

Ash shrugged, and walked up the stairs to stand next to her. "I'll stand right here and wait with you."

"Why would you want to do something like that."

"Because it is what you wish, and you'll get bored if you don't have anyone to talk to, so I might as well wait and answer your questions."

Ren smiled. "How did you come to know me so well?"

"Although I've only been by your side for a couple of months I feel as if I have known you much longer than that."

"Really?" Ren shook her head "I feel like I've known you for a much shorter period. I feel like I don't know you at all."

Ash smiled "Well you have all the time in eternity to figure me out, and trust me, you'll need that time because I don't plan on making it easy. I happen to be a very complicated person."

Ren laughed so hard she almost fell of her throne, and Ash couldn't help but laugh along with her and sat down on the stairs heavily. They talked for a few more hours, and then Ren drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Em here. Thank you all of my readers who put put up with my BS of slow updating (this is why I prefer one shots- but still) I hope you continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono owns this- not me. . . well she owns everything except my characters and plot.**

_Remember new king of Ryu, people will now look directly up to you. You are the main person of the kingdom and will make the kingdom prosper or fail depending on how well you follow the way. Watch your light. When it falters, you will detour from the way. Keep it strong and stable and you will live long and your kingdom will flourish. And listen to your kirin. Ryuki is wise, and stubborn. But he will listen to your thoughts. Listen to him and he will listen to you. Stay on the right path and you and Ryuki will light the way for many generations of kingdoms._

Ren jolted awake. Jumping a bit in her seat, dropping a blanket onto the floor in front of her. Disorientated and confused she looked around her, feeling her stiff body protest in the movement. _Where am I?_ She thought, _Oh, right I'm in the court room of Ryu imperial palace._ Ren blinked her eyes a bit, and looked around once again. _Where is Ash? I guess that is not relevant, he can come and go as he pleases. It is not my right to confine him with me._ Ren looked down at the blanket on the ground and gingerly picked it up. _Where did this come from? Was it Ash?_

"You're awake huh?" came a voice a little ways in front of her. Ren looked up and saw that it was Mitsu.

"Um, yes."

"Wonderful," Mitsu said sarcastically "The taiho has gone to secure some food from the cooks." She walked up the stairs to stand right in front of Ren, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her "Honestly girl, what in heavens name were you thinking? Making me do all that work. I put together the room so it's inhabitable to sleep in, and then you decide to fall asleep in here! How is that fair to me?!"

Ren stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Mitsu griped.

Ren stared at her for another minute and then started to laugh.

"What?!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"You are so much like Ash," Ren managed to get out before erupting into another laughing fit.

"How so?" Mitsu glared disapprovingly.

"You're not afraid to speak your mind to me. All my life I have had people look at me and speak to me and treat me as something to be revered, not a human being. You two are the only two to know my position and treat me like just another person, as an equal. Thank you. That makes me so happy."

"You act like you're queen of the world. What standing did you have before this that makes me want to detest you even more?"

Ren slowly began to regain her composure "When I lived in Japan I was it's empress. I had no freedom, and no one who would talk to me on equal standing, except for Ash. You treat me the same way it makes me very happy."

Mitsu was quiet. "I see now though. . .," she trailed off for a moment, then snapped back "But that still doesn't mean that I like you! That just means I haven't excepted you as king! And who the hell is 'Ash' anyway?"

"Ash is-"

"Are you two getting along in here?" Ash asked, walking in a basket of food cradled in his arms.

"Were fine," Ren told him, and then turned to Mitsu "that's Ash."

Mitsu's mouth gaped, and Ash walked up the stairs to them.

"Hungry?" he inquired.

"Extremely." Ren replied and easily caught the piece of fruit that he threw at her.

She looked at it and smiled a weak smile, "One of these days I want to see the trees that bear this fruit on the land of the kingdom around us." she put her hands together and let out a quick pray for the food before taking a bite, "Itadakimasu." and chewed slowly for a moment before posing another question, "Do you know if the ministers will see me?"

"No they have not mentioned word amongst the people who will answer my questions. But the kingdom does now know that a new king is on the throne, and that the land will get better. But they do know that the new king is a lady- king, and they aren't very pleased about that. But there are still some amongst the people that will give you the benefit of the doubt, and that will be your greatest asset going forward."

"I sure hope so." Ren said sighing. "You know, I don't think that I'll wait much longer for the ministers to accept me. I think it is more important for the people to accept me, and I want my coronation to be soon even if the ministers don't approve. I'll wait one more day to see if they come, and if they don't I'm going to set a day and formally become the king then. I owe the, no, _my_ people that much."

"You're right. Let's place that date in say three days time. I'll have someone alert the people, and no doubt the ministers will catch wind of it soon."

"If you ask me you should do it now, and get it over with, and show the stupid ministers that people can make their own decisions without them." Mitsu injected.

Ren looked at her. "I would, but no one would listen. The whole point is to talk to the people. What is the point of talking to the people if there are no people there to listen."

"Well you could. . . I don't know."

"Well if you or Ash could spread the information that would be a big help, I know that I'll have a difficult time dealing with these ministers that Ash seems to be complaining about and I need all the help I can get right now, especially from people that I trust."

Mitsu stared at her, and Ash gave her a sloppy bow "Of course Your Highness, as you wish."

Ren gave him a fake scowl "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Your Highness'."

"I know, but you need to get used to it-"

"Wait?" Mitsu burst "You've only known me for what, a few hours? How can you say that you trust me after such a short amount of time? You don't even know me."

"After all the people I've been around you become a good lie detector, a good liar in general, and a very, very good judge of character."

Mitsu grumbled and then very sarcastically excused herself. Ren and Ash stared after her, and Ash shook his head "If you get to know her then she isn't that bad of a person."

"I know," Ren replied "I can tell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Em here, I don't have much to say so read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono owns all but the plot and characters (these things get annoying)**

"All the ministers are coming together." Ash told Ren, shaking his head with disbelief in his voice.

"That's good." Ren sighed with relief. This room was beginning to annoy her.

"I've heard from some of the other people in the palace that have been here during and since the Cardinal-King's reign, and they say that this is the quickest that they have ever come together in a decision about anything. Apparently that was why the reign of the Cardinal-King went on that long, the ministers didn't care, and those who did stand up against the king were imprisoned and have not been let inside the palace since then. I have asked that they come in when all the ministers meet, and they have heeded to my words. They will hopefull-"

"Taiho!' cried Mitsu running into the room. "They have decided! They'll see the lady NOW!"

Ash looked startled. "R-right no-"

"Excellent!" Ren said clapping her hands together and standing up "Let them come. It saves me the time of coming to find them."

"Ren!" Ash said alarmed, he could tell when she was in an evil mood, and right now she was plotting something.

"Ugg. . .," Mitsu groaned "there is no time and our king is utterly hopeless."

"Oh, don't think of it like that, I at least have an idea for what I want to do, and that is, I guarantee, better than what those incompetent ministers are thinking right now. No doubt about it, they are on their way here laughing at, making fun of, and underestimating me all the way. Well I for one plan on giving them one hell of a wake up call. I will tolerate no more disrespect from those who have not met me. They give me respect and I will give it to them, but only if they earn it." Ren crossed her legs and placed her hands together as if strategically planning the next move of a shoji game. Ash shook his head.

"Ren, you've gone evil."

"I know," she said brightly "that will make them scared, and although that is noway to run a kingdom it will work until I can go through and take a long look at my court, weeding out all the bad apples that stay hidden from sight and cover up their rotten spots from all prying eyes that only bother to gaze upon the surface." She got down of her seat and started to gather up the blankets that littered the floor around her. She folded them and quickly stored them out of sight behind her throne. Turning too her companions she asked "Am I presentable?"

"Since when have you cared about being presentable?" Ash asked and at the same time Mitsu commented-

"You actually care about something like that?"

Ren smiled. "Good point, but all the same I at least need to put on the airs of someone with power. So am I presentable"

"You look fine." Ash told her, and Mitsu went to move the cushions out into the open for the ministers to sit on and then backed into a far corner out of sight, sitting on her knees- only staying because this meeting interested her and she hadn't been formally dismissed yet. (not that she waited to be dismissed most of the time, but as I have stated she was interested in the happenings that were about to take place and felt in the mood to formally be removed if someone did not want her to witness the proceedings.) Ren looked around the room, nodding because it looked like it somehow belonged. Then she sat down and Ash moved to stand next to her. There was a knock on the large doors. Ren opened her mouth to give them permission to enter, but Ash held out a hand to shush her.

"Enter." he called and Ren pouted a moment before the doors opened. _She _had wanted to announce that. The doors opened wide enough for the ministers to scoot inside, wearing their formal outfits and staring at the ground, as they shuffled their way towards their seats.

"You may raise your heads." he told them, and all the heads came up, trying not to look too eager to take a look at their new king. Ren ushered for Ash to come to her, and he knelt down by her side. The room was deathly quiet but all you could hear of her was a slight hushed noise that no one could distinguish words from. All the ministers were thinking was that this lady-king would be like the last- all the orders coming through the kingdoms kirin. Mitsu stared out over the sea of plain black. _That girl is right_, she thought as the ministers all started whispering to one another, _they really are all underestimating her._ And with that she smiled. In reality Ren was asking Ash a question, and innocent question by her standards, but Ash, now influenced by her mood, was smiling an evil smile and nodded for her to continue.

"May I take over from here?" she whispered.

"Of course." Ash whispered back, and moved away from her. Ren stood up, and all the ministers looked surprised and bowed their heads.

"Raise your heads," she commanded, voice resounding over the quiet hall, and in their stunned shock they all did. Ren looked around, "I see not all of the minsters are here yet. You there," she said, pointing at the minister of law, and the minister squeaked and jolted back "What is your name, and where are the others that sit beside you?"

The man started to scribble something down on small piece of paper that he hurriedly put on the bottom step of the stairs to her throne, but Ren didn't even make a motion to grab it and look at it.

"I won't look at any silly pieces of paper," she stated "I will only except verbal answers here in my court."

"But the traditions!" one person muttered astounded.

"I am not a person that easily sticks to tradition when there is work that needs to be done. I like it when people talk to me, not to mention the fact that I am not quite yet fluent in the different way of writing here so I probably cannot read most of what was written," hushed whispers fell over the room- the kirin always read what the note said to the king, not the king his/herself! "now man, tell me what your name is, and why not all of the people are here yet- in the form of sounds please."

"Y-yes, Y-y-your Maj-majesty," he stuttered. " M-my n-name is Banshun, Kenryoku," he said, gaining a little bit of his name back, " I am the minister of law here in this court. The other ministers were delayed on the fact that they have been kept to their home province and have not yet completed the travel here to the palace. My own home province is this one so I only need climb the steps to enter when summoned."

"Thank you Kenryoku-san." Ren told him with a smile. And then turned back to the rest of the ministers with a face that made them shiver like she was going to eat them alive. "I believe it is now my duty to inform all of you of what has happened in the past day and a half. First you ticked off my kirin," she said gesturing to Ash, "to a point that I was frightened of him, and that is real bloody hard to do. Second, I've looked all around this palace and can't believe it!" The ministers thought that those words sounded like praise and for a very split moment looked pleased with themselves "How can you leave the palace like this?!" Ren very nearly shouted at them, and they literally fell back, "All this fancy _expensive_ stuff is just sitting here! It could be out there," she said pointing to the window, "in the world, being sold for food to feed the people. For seeds, and water, and grain, and all the other things that the people of Ryu need! But _**NO**_ its just sitting up here with you people as you lay lounging around! You've probably never looked outside the little establishment of a home that you have up here to see what the people are going through! I mean, this throne is from what I can tell pure platinum! Who in the bloody world needs a chair of pure platinum?! Cut part of this off and forty families could have food for a year! This country needs change, and _you_ people are doing nothing, and those people that want to do something are so much opposed that they can't! I am here to tell you that whether I am a lady-king or not I am still your king. I will not have this kind of stupidity in my court! I have not one problem removing you from your respective offices and giving you back the life you had before you came here or worse! I know that I have many disloyal ministers here from the Cardinal-King's reign, and I plan to take care of that soon, the people have to come first, but I warn you to watch our back. I might not have been sitting on this throne for long, but I have eyes and ears everywhere, and are watching your every movement." Ren turned around to leave, but then stopped. She turned to face the figures again, "And you are dismissed." her voice rang clear, and all the ministers made for the door.

Mitsu who was at the back of the room, stared at the faces as they fled. After they were all gone she walked lazily up to Ren and Ash.

"I pissed them off, didn't I?" Ren asked Mitsu.

"Completely and totally," Mitsu answered, "well, all except for a few of them, some looked very happy. Like that Banshun guy. He was smiling and everything."

Ren turned to Ash, "Did I take it too far?"

"No," he replied, "you told them the utter truth, and if they can't handle it then it is their fault not yours."

Ren nodded then plopped to the floor sighing, "Gods I'm tired."


End file.
